Second Chance
by evilcharmings
Summary: God, sorry it's been so long since my last Weslah fic. Anyways, here's the summery: Wes and Lilah are about to get a divorce when an event happens and gives them a second chance at their relationship.


After Wesley had saved Lilah from the beast, they had run away together to Alaska and bought a house. They had ended up having three kids together; Rose, age 10, Jake, age 7 and Cindy, age 3. For about a year they had a fight every night and eventually Lilah had just walked out. Usually when this happened she was home by the next morning, but this time she hadn't returned for three days. When she had finally come home, before Wes could even say a word, she had told him that she wanted a divorce.

_Two years ago:_

Lilah opened the door and walked inside, mind completely made up. She had gone into Wesley's study where she knew he would be. When she entered he looked up and let out a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth to apologize but Lilah cut across him.

"I want a divorce." She said quietly. Wesley stared at her in shock.

"W-what?" He stammered out. She sighed quietly.

"I can't do this anymore, Wesley. I can't fight with you every night and then pretend that everything's fine in the morning and it's not good for the kids, so I think divorce is the best option." She said quickly. Wes didn't want this, he still loved her. He shook his head.

"Lilah, we can work this out, we can get through this-" She cut him off.

"I don't love you anymore!" She said. She was lying to both him and herself. She was trying to make it easier by convincing herself that she doesn't love him.

"You don't love me?" Wes asked quietly. She nodded.

"I'll give your lawyer a call." She said before going to pack. Wesley put his face in his hands.

_Present day:_

Rose chased her brother around the house because he had stolen her lip gloss.

"Give it back, it's mine!"

"Then stay out of my room!" Jake ran headlong into Wesley. He sighed.

"Jake, give your sister back her lip gloss. Rose stay out of your brothers room." Wes said.

"Yes dad." They said in sync as Jake handed Rose her lip gloss.

"Good. Are you both packed? Your mother will be here soon." He said.

They both nodded and the doorbell rung. The two eldest children ran to answer it as Cindy walked in and took her fathers hand as they started walking to the hallway.

"MOMMY!" Rose and Jake yelled as they let Lilah in and hugged her. She squatted down to hug them both better. "Okay, give mommy some room to move." She said as she stood up. "Where's Cindy?" She asked just before Cindy and Wes walked in. Lilah walked forward and scooped Cindy up into her arms. She pressed a kiss to Cindy's forehead. "Hi honey." She said. Wes knew that she had a soft spot for the kids. She'd do anything for them. "Are you all packed?" She asked. They nodded they're heads. "Alright, get your stuff, we're leaving." She set Cindy down. Wesley intervened.

"Wait a minute Lilah, I have the kids 'till 7.30, there's still half an hour and they haven't even had dinner yet." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But be quick, I don't want to stay long." She said. He glared. The kids could sense an argument coming so they quickly hurried to the kitchen table to eat their food. Wes and Lilah stood awkwardly in the hallway for a minute before Lilah went to watch the kids. She could feel Wes staring at her ass. "Really Wes? Don't look at what's not yours." She murmured.

"Anymore." He said loudly enough for her to hear. She gave him that annoyed look that used to turn him on but now only pissed him off.

]::[

"Alright kids, ready to go?" Lilah asked her children. They nodded. Wesley kissed all of their kids goodbye and was kissing Cindy's cheek when she asked him something.

"Can't you come with us?" She asked. Wes glanced up at Lilah and then back to Cindy.

"No, daddy can't come. But you'll be back here soon enough." He murmured before picking up Rose and Jake's suitcases. Lilah had Cindy's suitcase.

"I left something on your desk for you, Wes." She opened the door and her mouth fell into a little 'o' shape. They were snowed in.

"You gotta be kidding me?" she said. They kids grinned.

"Does this mean that mommy's staying?" Rose asked. Wes and Lilah looked at one another in horror. "Oh god!"

"YAY!" The kids hugged there parents and then ran off to play. They stared at one another for a moment before Lilah sighed. "I'm going to have a shower then I'll be in the guest room if you need me." She said before going upstairs. He watched her go and then went upstairs to their old bedroom to change. When he had finished he walked out of the bedroom and stopped just outside the bathroom. She had left the door partially open and he could see her in the shower. He stopped to admire a sight that he hadn't seen in nearly two years. He admired her body. The body that she swore would belong to him forever. So much for that. She shut the water off and he hurried away so that she wouldn't know that he had been looking. He went down to his study and saw a folder on his desk. He opened it to see the final divorce papers on his desk. Her signature was already there. He frowned and started looking for a pen.

]::[

Wesley was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the divorce papers and drinking vodka out of the bottle when Lilah came in after putting the kids to bed.

"Well, that's a sight I haven't seen in a while." She smirked and came to sit by him. "I see you found the divorce papers." She said as she took the bottle from him and took a large swig of it. He chuckled.

"Yes. I went to sign them but I can't seem to find a pen." He said groggily. He was quite drunk. Lilah took another large swig, the bottle was almost finished.

"Ah, I see. Don't you hate it when you need something but you can't find it?" She was drunk now too. She finished off the bottle and went to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out two bottles of tequila. She handed him one and he took it gladly. She sat down and they took the caps off the bottles. He clinked their bottles together. "To us!" He said.

"To us!" She repeated before they both took huge swallows of their drinks. She leaned into him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had kissed her. She was kinda shocked but after a moment she was kissing him back. She threw the bottle away and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. She laid down on her back, on the couch, with him still kissing her and they made love all night.

]::[

She woke up the next morning to find Wes across the room getting dressed, facing away from her. She wrapped the blanket around herself, got up and walked over to him. She kissed his neck. "Morning, lover." She murmured against his skin.

He smirked and turned around to kiss her.

"Mmm, careful love. Don't want the kids walking in on us." She pulled away and started to turn but Wesley caught her wrists and kissed her quickly. He pulled the blanket away and ran a hand down her back. She chuckled. "Okay, now we really do need to stop." She walked away and started getting dressed. When she had finished, his lips were immediately kissing her neck. She moaned and tilted her head back. She spun around and kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck and his around her waist. After a moment she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed her rather forcefully up against a wall and then started pushing up her dress. He had gotten it halfway up her stomach before they heard a gasp and turned to see Rose standing there. She unwrapped her legs ad stood up before pulling her dress down.

"Good morning, sweetheart. When everyone wakes up we'll have breakfast." Wes said. A smile slowly appeared on Rose's face. "Uh huh." She said before rushing off to tell her siblings that mommy and daddy were kissing. Lilah kissed him quickly before going to wake Jake and Cindy up.

]::[

They were all sitting at the table, eating bacon, eggs and hash browns. Wesley and Lilah exchanged a glance every ten seconds and smiled every time they did. This went unmissed by their children.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Rose asked them. They exchanged another look.

"Well.." Wes said.

"We really don't want you too." Jake said.

"Um.."

"Please?"

"No, we're not getting a divorce." Lilah said. Wes looked at her.

"Yay!" The kids all ran to hug their parents.

"Is mommy moving back in?" Cindy asked.

"Erm.."

"Yes, of course I am! But before I do, you guys need to get ready for school." Lilah said.

They groaned but then went to get dressed. Wes stared at her as they both stood and started packing up the table.

"You mean it? You're moving back in?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied with a smile. He smiled back and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I love you, Lilah." He murmured.

"As I love you." They kissed again.


End file.
